Semanggi, L U C K Y
by Himiko Natsuchi
Summary: -Menemukan daun semanggi berhelai empat, orang itu konon akan beruntung, benarkah?atau mitos?bantulah mereka mencari keberuntungan itu, semanggi. Hanya kisah klasik dimana aku merasa beruntung.../Short Oneshot/REPUBLISH


**L U C KY-**

"Setitik kebahagiaan yang hinggap dihati."

**Naruto Masashi Khisimoto**

Naruto U X Hinata H

Hanya kisah klasik dimana aku merasa beruntung...

Happy Reading minna-

.

.

.

.

Kalian percaya dengan mitos yang mengatakan, -_menemukan daun semanggi berhelai empat orang itu konon akan beruntung._ Jika mungkin benar, keberuntungan apa yang dimaksud dalam mitos itu?

Hahh.. semoga saja mitos yang satu ini benar.

"Hey, jangan melamun seperti itu kau membuat kami takut." aree.. aku melamun? Kutatap wajah Sakura yang sedang memicingkan mata disebelanya terlihat ada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menatap layar ponselnya, sejak kapan Sasuke berada disitu.."pasti kau kaget melihat Sasuke telah tiba, makanya jangan melamun, aku ragu orang bodoh seperti mu sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Urusai, Sakura-chan!" aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku, merajuk-.

"Mou, hentikan itu baka. Cepat busnya sudah datang , ayo Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku berada seperti biasa mengobrol sesekali melakukan candaan, tentu saja ini sudah biasa aku yang notabe anak hyper tidak akan betah berlama-lama duduk dan membaca dikursi. tak sengaja arah pandangku besibobrok dengan cewe itu..

Hinata, cewe itu temenku saat sekolah dasar hingga sekarang berada disini senior high school, tentunya dengan kedua sahabatku Sasuke dan Sakura. Kami cukup akrab dengan Hinata..

Tunggu .. Hinata merona dan berpaling menundukan kepalanya , Hinata terlihat aneh dan manis saat gugup, karena itulah aku senang memperhatikannya..

Dan, sangat beruntung mengenalnya...

.

.

.

.

.

"BAKAAA! Pasti ini ulahmu lagi kan,hah?"

"Apa maksudmu, hahh? Tanyaku tak kalah sewot seperti cewe blonde didepanku ini, menganggu acara makanku siangku saja. sementara para siswa yang berlalu lalang dikantin hanya menegok sekilas kerah sumber tersebut.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu deh, kau kan yang dapat piket untuk mengerjakan posting artikel kemarin." Ino menatapku sengit sementara aku gusar karena tidak tau menahu tentang arah pembicaraan ini.

"A-ano.. sebaiknya kita ganti saja artikelnya ini kesalahanku juga kok." Hinata angkat bicara untuk melerai pertengkaran ini, Ino menghela napas sepertinya emosi cewe itu mereda.

"Daijobu Hinata ini bukan salahmu kok, ini kesalahan kita yang tidak memberitahu sibaka ini terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu aku harus apa nih?" aku angkat bicara karena ini bukan kesalahan mereka juga dan lagipula mana mungkin aku menyiakan omongan Hinata.

"Ya kau perbaiki lah."

"Argh.. baiklah akan kuperbaiki deh, kau puas blonde?" Ino tersenyum dengan jari jempol menganngkat keudara, sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat kami.

Klub mading-. Aku salah satu anggota klub kontrak, ini hukuman yang diberikan sensei akibat aku membuat onar saat bermain sepak bola.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan klub mading? Keonaran yang kubuat saat itu membuat beberapa artikel hilang, anggota terluka ringan, kaca pecah, membuat ricuh dan panik seisi ruangan tersebut.

Artikelyang akan diposting menjadi rusak dan waktu deadlinenya telah habis. Karena itulah aku Naruto Uzumaki , adalah anggota kontrak selama 2minggu klub mading .

"Naruto-kun biar aku bantu ya."

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menyamakan langkahnya disebelahku, menuju ruang klub sementara Ino memberikan semangat dari kejahuan. "semoga kalian berhasil."

Dan saat ini aku merasa beruntung Hinata datang membantuku...

.

.

.

"Lalu seperti ini, Naruto-kun kau sudah mengerti?" tanyanya setelah dia memberiku intruksi untuk bahan mading kali ini.

"Serahkan padaku Hinata-chan." Setelah mendengar intruksi tersebut akumengambil beberapa barang dan mempersiapkan alat cetak. Kulihat Hinata tampak serius dibangkunya sesekali mencoret isi dalam kertas tersebut.

Walau sedang serius pun Hinata tampak tenang sesekali ia sematkan anak rambut yang menutupi pandangannya, dia tidak berubah, Hinata yang kukenal sejak dulu selalu membantuku dan saat dia bersunguh-sunguh Hinata akan melakukanya, aku kagum padanya.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata-chan aku tidak mengerti nih." Aku gusar sambil mengacak rambut, frustasi. Sudah lebih dari dua jam aku berkutat dengan komputer dan sudah beberapa kali pula hasil yang kucetak tidak memuaskan.

Hinata sudah disebelahku dan mengambil alih untuk mengajarkan kepadaku, sebenarnya mendesain ini bukan tugas Hinata dan aku, tapi mau apa lagi kami hanya berdua kulihat Hinata yang sedikit kebinggungan dengan progam desain mendesain ini.

"Sai-kun pernah bilang click ini lalu geser sampai gambar terlihat berbayang." Hinata berkata sementara tangannya membantuku untuk memperaktekannya.

Jarak kami sangat dekat sekali, kupandangi setiap gerak geriknya, saat kesulitan dia tetap tenang terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu lembut, rambut kami berkibar tertiup angin yang masuk lewat kaca terbuka..

Semerbak lavender, ciri khas seorang hinata hyuuga mengusik inderaku..

"Cantik."

"Ehh.. ano Naruto-kun."Hinata merona. Mendengar gumananku wajahnyaterlihat cantik dengan semburat merah tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Heran, tatapan lembut matanya menatapku sepeti itu, aku tersenyum geli melihat reaksinya. "Haha..reaksimu itu lucu sekali Hinata." – dan membuatku tertawa dibuatnya.

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya sedikit kesal karena membuatnya kaget mendengar tawaku tadi. "N-naruto-kun!"

"Ahaha.. gomen, Hinata."kuseka sedikit airmata akibat tertawa sementara Hinata sedikit terkikik akibat kelakuannya tadi.

"Aku berterima kasih tentang banyak hal kepadamu." Tatapanku melembut kearahnya.

Dan kali ini aku beruntung melakukan banyak hal bersama Hinata...

.

.

.

"Huahhhh.. akhirnya selesai juga." Teriaku lantang setelah menempelkan artikel terakhir dimading. Hari telah menunjukan pukul empat sore yang menandakan waktu pulang sekolah sudah terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu hanya terlihat beberapa siswa diruang klub dan kelas.

"Selamat ya Naruto-kun." Hinata bertepuk tangan ringan sambil memberi selamat atas keberhasilan kerja kami.

"Hey, ini kan kerja kita berdua tahu, masa aku aja yang diberi selamat." Aku merajuk protes."Hihi.. omedetto untukku juga." dan Hinata mencubit pipiku sambil tertawa setelah puas mengodaku.

Aku dan Hinata meniggalkan area sekolah untuk pulang, hari mulai senja kulirik Hinata yang berada disebelahku, siluet senja terlihat jelas disekitar dirinya sangat indah.

"Hinata."

"Ya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu tempat kepadamu."

"Tempat?"

"Ya, anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku."

Saat melihat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya aku beruntung mengingat tempat itu...

.

.

.

.

"Tadaaa.. lihatlah ini Hinata." Aku berlari kecil menuju tempat tersebut sembari merentangkan tangan untuk menujukan keindahan tempat ini kepada Hinata yang tertinggal sedikit dibelakangku.

Hinata, gadis tersebut terpaku ditempatya melihat pemandangan tersebut rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin musim semi dan beberapa kelopak bunga yang berterbangan terbawa angin.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku terpanah melihat kejadian dihadapanku...

Hinata berlari kecil mengitari pekarangan luas yang berisi bunga- bunga beberapa bebatuan besar menabah aksen indah dan jangan lupakan cahaya senja yang menerpa pemandangan tersebut.

"Arigatouu, Naruto-kun."teriakan lembut Hinata membuatku tersenyum.

Aku keluarkan daun semanggi yang telah kudapatkan tadi pagi dipekarangan ini, mitos tersebut membawaku atas keberuntungan tak terduga.

Keberuntungan yang membawaku kepada Hinata...

Senyumku mengembang atas kejadian hari ini, kuhempaskan daun semanggi tersebut keudara membawa daun itu berterbangan indah bersama kelopak bunga lainnya, aku sungguh beruntung bertemu dengannya, bantulah mereka mencari keberuntungan itu, semanggi.

"I was Lucky Today, Thank Clover."

**.**

**.**

**The end**

**12/08/2013**

**Fakta Semanggi**

Semanggi daun melambangkan tentang cinta ikhlas kejujuran dan kepercayaan, daun semanggi normal memiliki 3 helai daun, namun bagaimana dengan semanggi 4 yang mempunyai epat helai daun?

.

**Helai pertama melambangkan = Harapan**

**Helai kedua melambangkan=iman atau keyakinan**

**Helai ketiga melambangkan=cinta**

**Helai keempat melambangkan=keberuntungan/hal baik**

**.**

**A/N: **Terimakasih karena telah membaca fanfic ini, Cuma kisah klasik dan ide pasaran tapi semoga memuaskan para readers sekalian, mohon bantuannya.

-Himiko Out.


End file.
